A Cura Do Meu Coração
by Rafa SF
Summary: Kagome foge e acaba se ferindo e desmaia. Algum tempo depois o grupo de Sesshomaru a encontra e, por insistência de Rim acaba ajudando kagome. Oque sera que ira acontecer? Sera que o frio inuyoukai ira derreter aos encantos da doce humana? Confira em A cura do Meu Coração! kkkkk sumario podre né? a fic ta melhor, eu acho xp Leiam!
1. Chapter 1

**A Cura Do Meu Coração**

**Autor(es): ****Rafa SF**

**Sinopse**

Kagome vê o que não devia, mas dessa vez foi à gota d água! Ela fugiu só que ela não sabia quem iria acabar encontrando.,

**Notas da história**  
Oi gente como vocês sabem os personagens de InuYasha e CIA não me pertencem e sim a rumiko takahahi. Mais um dia eu roubo ele pra mim O_-

Coloquem a musica pra carregar

.

Por incrivel que pareça a tradução da musica é exatamente como a kah se sente e olha que eu só descobri a musica depois de ter escrito viu!  
E quando a kah começar a cantar coloquem ta? É uma musica bonita. Escutem ate o 03:10 ok?  
é pra colocar mesmo!

–-/-/Kagome/-/-

A cada passo que dava o caminho ia ficando mais denso, as lagrimas em meus olhos não existem mais secaram por causa do vento, os galhos penetravam minha pele fazendo pequenos e medios arranhões na medida em que eu avançava floresta adentro. Aos poucos a dor foi se tornando ingnoravel.

Flashbacks passavam em minha mente, inuyasha e eu discutindo, rindo, lutando juntos...

E pensar que tudo isso foi uma farsa...

Não via mais o caminho a minha frente, corria sem saber o rumo que estava tomando, corria pra fugir, fugir de tudo que ele me fez, fugir de tudo. Corria sem ver o caminho a minha frente, corria sem ligar se estava chovendo ou se a cada arvore que passava eu ganhava um novo machucado, a dor que sentia por fora nem se comparava a aquela que sentia por dentro, meu peito estava se rasgando a cada novo soluço que dava, com cada lagrima que caia uma parte de mim tambem se esvaia. Pulo dentro do poço, torcendo pra que ele funcione mesmo sem a joia, foi em vão pos, o poço já não passava de um poço normal.

Com dificuldade saio e continuo a correr em direção à floresta, talvez algum youkai me ache e me mate. Esse era o meu desejo, Morte, não há mais nada que uma humana como eu possa fazer num mundo onde youkais reinam.

Corria o maximo que minhas pernas permitiam, mas, a cada passo sentia que a velocidade estava diminuindo e a dor aumentando e, derrepente, não consigo mais sentir o chão.

–-/-/Sesshoumaru/-/-

Andava pela floresta a procura de abrigo, esta escurecendo, sinto que uma tempestade estar por vir e o abrigo mais proximo ainda esta a uns 20 minutos de caminhada.

–lalala _ rin cantava enquanto colhia flores no caminho

–rin, não se afaste. O senhor sessssshoumaru não tem tempo para perder indo atrássss de você depoissss_ diz jaken irritantemente enquanto puxava Arurun

–hum_ resmungo e paro

"sangue humano"

–senhor sesshomaru tem alguem ali!_ rin grita e corre em direção ao corpo deitado embaixo de uma pequena colina

"deve ter caido, humanos humpft"

–rin, volte aqui!_ diz jaken correndo ate a menina humana

–é a senhorita kagome! E ela esta ferida! Senhor sesshoumaru temos que ajuda-la!

"a humana do inuyasha, oque ela faz aqui? Cadê o imprestavel do meu irmão que nem cuidar de sua humana consegue."

–o que devemos fazer sssenhor ssssesshoumaru?_ pergunta jaken

–vamos_ digo e volto a andar. 15 minutos ate a caverna

–mas senhor sesshoumaru ela esta ferida! Não podemos deixá-la! Eu. Não. Vou!_ rin bateu o pé e depois se virou para a humana ferida

"mais que afronta!"

–como ousa tratar o ssssenhor sssesshoumaru desse jeito! Você merecia..._ jaken começou a falar, mas, interrompo-o

–jaken, quieto

–m-m-mas ssenhor ssssesshoumaru o senhor não mere...

–Olho com desprezo e ele se cala

–Rin monte em Arurun_ digo e em um segundo me encontro a seu lado

"A humana esta muito fraca"

–mas, senhor sesshoumaru, e a senhorita kagome?_ rin me olha apreensiva

–cuide dela ate que ela possa voltar para inuyasha_ digo e me abaixo pegando a humana em meus braços e começando a voar, Rin sobe em arurun junto à jaken e me acompanha

"não acredito que estou fazendo isso, eu, o grande lorde sesshoumaru estou ajudando a humana do inuyasha, isso é deprimente"

Avisto a caverna e pouso em sua entrada, Rim vem logo atrás de mim, entro na caverna e coloco a humana apoiada numa das paredes

–arigatou senhor sesshomaru!_ Diz Rim sorrindo, somente a olho e ando ate a entrada da caverna

–Fiquem aqui, irei buscar algo para comerem_ digo e saio. Ainda devo ter uns 10 minutos antes que a tempestade chegue ate aqui

–-/-/Kagome/-/-

Meu corpo esta doendo muito, mas, nem se compara a dor aguda em meu peito. Maldito Inuyasha! Porque ele teve que fazer isso comigo? Maldito! Malditoo! Isso é tudo culpa dele, se ele não tivesse feito aquilo estaria tudo bem! Arrg

Mas, não posso culpá-lo, a culpa é minha por ser tão burra, burra o suficiente pra acreditar que ele me amava, burra pra confiar cegamente nele, burra o suficiente para não desconfiar quando ele me pediu a jóia, Que Burra! BURRA!

Eu... Eu... Não mereço... Eu deveria... NÃO, kagome nem pense nisso!

Calma, respira "AI" poxa, ate respirar doi, mas... Que cheiro é esse? Onde estou? Tento abrir os olhos e enxergo um teto irregular, acho que de pedra "uma caverna" Como cheguei aqui?

Tentei me levantar e a dor se espalhou pelo meu corpo, dessa vez mais forte

–ahhh_ gritei, mas, parece que não passou por de um sussuro, minha garganta esta seca e doendo. Sinto mãos me deitando e uma voz doce e infantil dizer

–senhorita kagome não se esforçe_ olho para a criança a minha frente

"Rim, oque ela faz aqui?"

–o-o-onde e-e-estou?_ minha voz não passa de um sussuro, tanto que ela teve que se concentrar para entender algo do que eu falava

–deve estar com sede não é?_ ela pergunta, pegando a toalha em minha testa, molhando e colocando de novo nela. Devo estar com febre. Aceno com a cabeça e ela pega um pouco de agua com uma vasilha e coloca em minha boca. Bebo pequenos goles e sinto o incomodo em minha garganta diminuir aos poucos

–eu tratei de seus ferimentos, enfaixei algumas partes e passei uma pasta de ervas em seus ferimentos mais graves para ajudar quando for cicatrizar só que eu não achei uma erva para disfarçar a dor, gomene_ ela disse ao terminar de me dar agua, dou um pequeno sorriso para ela "ate isso doi" e ela sorri para mim

–você fez bem pequena Rim, arigatou_ digo

–Consegue comer senhorita kagome?_ Rim pergunta docemente

–a-acho que sim_ respondo e tento me sentar

–eu te ajudo!_ elqa disse e me ajudou a encostar na perede e a ficar numa posição mais confortavel, ela vai ate uma fogueira mediana no centro da caverna e pega um pedaço de carne e depois me dá, ela tambem coloca um pouco de agua perto de mim

–arigatou Rim! Itadakimasu!_ Digo e começo a comer, dando alguns goles de agua de vez em quando

–esta gostoso senhorita kagome?_ ela pergunta e eu paro de comer

–hai, Rim_ digo

–que bom! Vou trocar a agua, antes que começe a chover, volto logo_ ela diz e sai correndo da caverna carregando um balde

–gochisousama_ digo após terminar de comer e decanso a cabeça na parede, tentando ignorar a dor de meu corpo.

Alguns segundos se passaram

–por que você se separou de inuyasha? Sabe que uma humana não deve andar sozinha na floresta_ ouço uma voz falar a minha direita, viro a cabeça um pouco rapido demais o que faz minha visão ficar um pouco turva e minha cabeça doer

–aii_ resmundo baixinho para sesshoumaru não ouvir mesmo sabendo que é inutil

–oque fazia sozinha na floresta humanda do inuyasha?_ ele repete e finalmente minha visão volta ao normal, ele estava sentado, descansando sua mão na Bakusaiga e me fitando com seus olhos dourados e frios

–meu nome não é humana do inu... Yasha. é kagome!_ digo.

"ate falar o nome dele e doi"

–hum, e o que você fazia na floresta, kagome_ ele diz dizendo meu nome com um tom de desprezo, baixo o olhar

–estava... Fugindo_ respondo sussurando, sei que ele conseguiu ouvir

–de quem?_ ele pergunta novamente, baixo a cabeça novamente e sinto lagrimas se formando em meus olhos

–De... De..._ não consegui terminar, as lagrimas cairam e os primeiros soluços vinheram silenciosos, de quem eu estou fugindo? Inuyasha? De mim mesma? Não sei, eu sinceramente não sei

Alguns minutos de silencio se passaram, os unicos barulhos ali eram as minhas lagrimas e a madeira queimando na fogueira

–Senhorita kagome voltei!_ ouço Rim gritar e enxugo minhas lagrimas com o dorso de minha mão, tentando disfarçar o choro. Ela coloca o baude um pouco afastado e vem ate mim

–okaeri Rim-chan_ digo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, o rosto dela se iluminou e ela abriu um imenso sorriso

–Arigatou Senhorita Kagome_ ela diz

–-/-/Sesshomaru/-/-/

A Humana parece estar escondendo algo, por que ela esta tão longe de meu otouto baka? Por que ela fingiu que estava bem assim que Rim chegou? Eu não compreendo e isso me irrita.

A humana fazia expressões de dor todas as vezes que se mexia, mas, vejo que ela se esforça o maximo para não demonstrar. Humanos são engraçados, sempre querem se passar de fortes quando na verdade são criaturas frageis, como uma presa diante de seu predador

Ela e Rim conversavam alegrimente, quer dizer Rim falava e a humana somente ouvia e acenava, como se falar fosse um esforço muito grande. De vez em quando Rim trocava a toalha em sua testa e verificava seus ferimentos perguntando se estava doendo ou algo do tipo.

Após algum tempo Jaken estava dormindo apoiado em Arurun e Rim já bocejava

–Senhorita Kagome, posso dormir com você?_ Rim pergunta coçando o olho devido ao sono, a humana sorriu e abriu os braços, Rim, com cuidado deitou-se no colo da humana, que começou a fazer carinho em sua cabeça. Passa-se um tempo e Rim já estava quase dormindo

–Você, poderia c-cantar um musica pra mim?_ Rim pergunta, kagome afirma e começa a cantarolar, somente observo o quanto as duas pareciam mãe e filha

Dodeche ar suga obso namjadurui maum

(Não consigo entender o coração dos homens)

Wonhar ten onjego da juni ije tonande

(Eles dizem que te querem e então nos abandona)

Ironjog choumirago noneun thugbyorhadaneun

(Está é a primeira vez, você é especial)

Gu marur midosso negen hengbogiosso

(Acreditei nessas palavras, era a minha felicidade)

Ela cantava a musica de olhos fechados, como se cada palavra a fizesse lembrar de algo

Marur haji guresso naega shirhojyoda go

(Você devia ter me dito que não gostava mais de mim)

Nunchiga obneun nan nur bochegiman hesso

(Mas não percebi isso e tentei ficar contigo)

Norur yoghamyeonsodo manhi guriurgoya

(Embora fique te desejando mal, ainda sentirei sua falta)

Sarangi jonbuin naneun yojainika

(Amor é tudo, porque sou uma garota)

A Voz dela é, por mais incrivel que pareça doce e melodiosa

Modungor swibge da jumyeon gumbang shirhjungneneunge

(Se você cede a um cara facilmente ele ficará entediado)

Namjara durosso thollin mar gathjin anha

(Não acho que isso seja errado)

Dashinun sogji anhuri maum mogo bojiman

(Mesmo decidida a nunca mais ser enganada)

Todashi sarange munojinunge yoja ya

(Uma garota se desmorona diante do amor)

Ela continuava a cantar mesmo sem ninguem mais ouvindo, uma ou duas lagrimas solitarias caiam de seus olhos de vez em quando, Rim já havia dormido ha muito tempo atrás e agora, a cada verso ela diminuia um pouco o tom de sua voz, ate ela não passar de um simpes sussurro ao vento

Marur haji guresso naega shirhojyeodago

(Você devia ter me dito que não gostava mais de mim)

Nunchiga obneun nan nur boche giman hesso

(Mas não percebi isso e tentei ficar contigo)

Norur yoghamyeonsodo manhi guriurgoya

(Embora fique te desejando mal, ainda sentirei sua falta)

Sarangi jonbuin naneun yojainika

(Amor é tudo, porque sou uma garota)

–oyasuminasai Rim-chan_ ela sussura e mesmo com uma careta de dor no rosto, ela se abaixa lentamente e da um beijo na testa de Rim, depois ela simplismente dorme.

**...**

Gostaram? não? Reviews? ameaças? uma passagem de avião para o japão? não, ta legal T.T


	2. Chapter 2

...

Rim já havia dormido a pelo menos duas horas quando a humana do inuyasha começou a se debater resmugando palavras incoerentes.

"deve estar tendo um pesadelo, humanos humpt".

Ela começa a se debater mais forte e num impulso ela levanta gritando

–NÃÃO_ com o movimento brusco um de seus ferimentos acaba por abrir.

Ela fez uma careta de dor e resmungou algo. Continuo a fitando, seus cabelos estão um pouco bagunçados, seus olhos avermelhados e sua respiração acelerada, ela afasta Rim cuidadosamente para o lado, apoiando sua cabeça numa parte mais macia do chão. Ela olha em volta e seu olhar se fixa em mim, sua mão vai em direção ao abdômen tentando estancar o sangue e disfarçar o ferimento.

–você não dormiu?_ ela pergunta com um pouco de dificuldade

–não_respondo, ela me olha surpresa, mas, logo faz uma careta.

–e... Você não vai dormir?_ ela pergunta tentando disfarçar a dor

–não_respondo olhando-a interrogativo

"ate quando ela vai disfarçar o ferimento?"

–mas todo mundo precisa dormir_ ela fala "será que essa humana é masoquista?".

–eu não preciso_ digo simplesmente

–mas e se você ficar sem energia durante o dia?_ ela pergunta com confusão nos olhos

–eu sou um dai youkai, meu corpo é mais forte do que os de humanos e hanyous_ falo um pouco irritado

"que audácia, essa humana esta comparando a mim, o grande lorde sesshoumaru, a simples humanos!"

Ela se cala com o meu olhar e abaixa a cabeça

–gomene, não quis ofender... Ahhhhhhhh_ela grita

–ate quando pretender fingir que o ferimento não abriu?_pergunto e ela me olha surpresa

–d-d-do que e-e-esta falando?_ela tenta falar, mas, sua voz não passou de um sussurro, a dor estava estampada em sua face. Ela mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter os gemidos para não acordar Rim enquanto usava sua mão para estancar o ferimento.

"O cheiro de seu sangue esta começando a ficar insuportável e ela pode atrair youkais famintos, o que só geraria dor de cabeça mais tarde".

Suspiro

"eu não acredito que vou fazer isso".

Penso enquanto levanto e vou ate à humana, ela me olha interrogativa e depois baixa sua cabeça, me aproximo um pouco mais e me abaixo para ficar próximo à sua altura, surpresa ela começa a se debater então eu seguro em seus pulsos e os prendo na parede com uma mão, o ferimento era um pouco abaixo do umbigo, abaixei minha cabeça e lambi a pele alva e doce da humana e pude sentir todo o seu corpo estremecer, olhei para o ferimento que se fechava aos poucos e a única prova de que estivera ali era o sangue espalhado por seu abdômen. Ela me olha e, surpresa pergunta:

–o-o-o que v-v-você fez?_ ela gaguejava uma pouco e passava a mão inúmeras vezes pelo ferimento a fim de constatar que ele havia mesmo sumido

–isso não é obvio? Esse ferimento atrairia os youkais pela redondeza então eu o curei_ disse e ela acenou

–arigatou mais uma vez, sesshoumaru_ ela diz e pega o pano que estava em sua testa o molhando na bacia ao lado e limpando o local onde antes se encontrava a ferida. Volto para onde estava e fico observando-a enquanto ela passava com cuidado a toalha pelo corpo retirando a cor rubra de seu sangue para dar o lugar ao branco rosado de sua pele, isso se repitiu inumeras vezes ate não restar mais nenhum resticio do sangue que estivera ali. Ela termina e recoloca Rim sobre seu colo apoiando sua cabeça na parede atras de si, fechando os olhos e resonando levemente ate cair num sono profundo. Seu peito subia e descia calmamente e sua respiração era suave.

Começo a me questionar oque essa humana tem que fez o hanyou querer protegê-la? Ela não passa de uma simples humana! Oque ela tem de diferente? O cheiro? É agradavel sim devo admitir... A aparencia? Existem milhares de youkais mais bonitas do que ela! O que poderia ser? O que a faria ser tão atraente para aquele bastardo querer-la? Querer uma simples humana, que ultrage ao nome de vosso pai! Aquele bastardo não merecia ter o sangue de meu chichiue e essa humana...

–inu...yasha_ ela resmunga o nome do hanyou, a fito com raiva. Ela esta sonhando com ele?

Levanto e saio da caverna, mesmo chovendo. Ando ate uma arvore proxima e subo em seu galho. Encosto minha cabeça em seu tronco e passo a observar a lua que mesmo escondida pelas nuvens ela tem a habilidade única de me acalmar.

-/-/Kagome On/-/-

Sinto pequenas mãos me balançando...

-senhorita kagome?_ rin sussurra em meu ouvido

Lentamente abro os olhos, piscando varias vezes ate eles se acostumarem com a luz. Rin estava ao meu lado, dou um sorriso a pequena

-Ohayo Rin-chan!_ digo

-Ohayo Senhorita Kagome! _ ela responde sorrindo e me estendendo algumas frutas

-dormiu bem?_ pergunto e pego uma maça na cesta e a mordo

-sim! Muito bem! E você senhorita kagome? Ainda dói?_ ela pergunta preocupada

-estou bem, nem dói mais tanto assim, Rin-chan ^^_Digo e vejo-a suspirar aliviada.

-isso é bom ^^, acho que amanhã a senhora já deve estar de pé, seus ferimentos se curaram muito rápido! _ A pequena Rin diz sorrindo

-arigatou Rin-chan, você fez um ótimo trabalho_ digo.

-ah, que isso senhorita kagome_ Rin cora.

-hahaha que gracinha Rin!_ Digo apertando suas bochechas a fazendo ficar mais vermelha do que já estava, gargalho e Rin me acompanha. Olho em volta e vejo que estávamos sozinhas na caverna "onde esta sesshoumaru?".

-Rin_ chamo parando de rir

-Oque foi senhorita kagome?_ Ela me olha preocupada

-onde esta sesshoumaru?_ pergunto e ela da de ombro.

- O senhor sesshoumaru sai muitas vezes... Mas ele sempre volta ^^_ ela diz sorrindo amarelo a olho surpresa

"então quer dizer que sesshoumaru sai e não avisa aonde e nem quando volta? Que coisa mais insensível! Digno de um youkai como ele".

-e o que você faz quando ele demora muito a voltar?_ pergunto

-eu fico esperando com o senhor jaken e arurun!_Rin disse sorrindo

-ah ok_ falo um pouco sem graça por estar me intrometendo num assunto que não tem nada a ver comigo

-ei senhorita kagome, por que a senhorita estava ferida?_ Pergunta a pequena Rin inocente, baixo minha cabeça e sinto uma lagrima descendo pelo canto do olho

-Sabe rin-chan... tem coisas que crianças não devem saber...^^ talvez um dia eu te conte_ digo, enxugo a lagrima e sorrio pra ela

-acho que tudo bem, cada um tem seus segredinhos não é senhorita kagome?

-kkk, pra uma criança ate que você é bem inteligente Rin-chan

-arig-g-gatou senhorita kagome_ ela diz corando

-kawaii!_ grito e aperto suas bochechas e ela ri

-kkk a senhora é muito legal!_diz Rin

-Rin-chan, não me chame de senhora! Eu me sinto uma velha assim! Pode me chamar de Kah_ digo sorrindo, ela abre um enorme sorriso e pula em cima de mim me abraçando

-aii! _resmungo baixinho

-gomene, senhori... kah-chan ^^ _ ela diz se enrolando um pouco no começo

-ah, que nada Rin-chan... oque nós vamos fazer o resto do dia?_ pergunto

-você tem que repousar mais e eu tenho que trocar suas faixas e repassar a pasta de ervas de novo_ ela fala me deitando com cuidado

-então quer dizer que irei passa o dia deitada ?

-hai

-vejo que já esta bem melhor humana do inuyasha_ diz sesshoumaru ao entrar na caverna, o olho de canto.

-sim, estou_ digo, ele ergue uma sobrancelha e anda ate mim.

-mas ainda tem que ficar de repouso kah-chan ^^_ disse Rin terminando de passar as ervas e enfaixar o restante de meus ferimentos

-hai, Rin-chan.

-Rin, vá chamar jaken_ ordena sesshoumaru, agora em minha frente. A pequena somente o olha e sai saltitando da caverna

-agora humana do inuyasha, me diga o porquê de não esta mais com o hanyou_ diz sesshoumaru me observando com seus dourados olhos, olhos que me lembram os do inu... Yasha

-e-eu... N-não q-quero. Onegai sesshoumaru, não... Me chame de humana do inu... Yasha. Chame-me de qualquer coisa menos isso, onegai._suplico passando a fitar o teto, forçando-me a não chorar.

-e por que não humana do inuyasha?_sesshoumaru pergunta virando meu rosto para encara-lo

-por que eu não mereço... Ser companheira de um youkai... Eu não sou digna..._ murmuro baixo repetindo as palavras dele.

-hum, então aquele hanyou lhe disse isso? E por isso que estas assim?_ sesshoumaru diz se afastando e virando de costas enquanto as primeiras lagrimas começam a cair

Ele se cala e aguarda, enquanto eu choro. Aos poucos vários flashes se passavam por minha mente e todos tinham algo em comum: minha briga com inuyasha

FLASHBACK

_-AHHHHHHH_ gritei quando senti o sangue em meu braço esquerdo_

_-você realmente achou que eu havia desistido da joia, kagome? Você é mesmo muito ingênua_ diz inuyasha apontando as garras para mim, de trás de uma arvore aparece kikyo com seus espíritos em sua volta. O olho confuso, oque esta acontecendo aqui?_

_-inu... Yasha, do que você esta falando? Por que a kikyo esta aqui?_ pergunto tentando estancar o sangue _

_..._

_-eu quero a joia kagome_ ele diz apontando para um ponto em meu pescoço_

_-por que... Inuyasha? _

_-você realmente não faz ideia?_ kikyo começa a rir_

_..._

_-eu... Te amava, eu realmente achava... Que você havia mudado_

_-então você achava que só por me amar que eu mudaria de ideia e escolheria viver como hanyou?_

_..._

_-Você é ingênua criança, esse seu amor por inuyasha não passa de um reflexo dos sentimentos de minha alma em você, você não o ama_ fala kikyo _

_-inuyasha... Como pode ter mentido para nós? Nós confiávamos em você, EU confiava em você! _

FLACHBACK OFF

Levanto a cabeça vejo sesshoumaru ainda de costas para mim

-por que derramar essas lagrimas por ele? Tudo isso que você fez, valeu a pena? Vale a pena fugir sozinha para uma floresta, tentar se matar... Será que aquele hanyou vale tudo isso?_pergunta sesshoumaru de repente e baixo a cabeça. O tom de voz dele era gélido, tão gélido que me deixou sem palavras.

-...

–você é tola, humana. Vocês são. Deverias aproveitar melhor a vida, ate humanas como você não deveriam sofrer por aquele bastardo_ ele fala e começa a andar para fora da caverna.

–sesshoumaru!_chamo e ele para

_– Arigatou__sussurro

_–_pelo oque?_ ele pergunta se virando

–por tudo, por te me salvado, por ter deixado a rin cuidar de mim, por ter me alimentado, por tudo, arigatou_ digo e sorrio.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha e me observa por alguns segundos

–você é estranha, humana._ ele diz e sai da caverna

...

...

...

Yoo minna, gostaram do cap? na verdade são dois só que como ficou muito pequeno o primeiro eu decidi juntar u.u

Deixem reviews se acham que mereço e se tiver rim mandem reviews me xingando xp

Jess  
Primeiro review o/ caramba, tanta gente ja leu e só uma pessoa gastou um minutinho pra mandar um review T.T  
desanima postar aqui assim u.u  
E realmente dificil achar fics deles, mais a maioria é muito boa, então eu acho que compensa u.u  
Obrigada, espero que continue gostando, tentarei não decepcionar, mas não garanto nada  
Bjus Bjus Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**A Cura Do Meu Coração**

**Autor(es): ****Rafa SF**

**Sinopse**

Kagome vê o que não devia, mas dessa vez foi à gota d água! Ela fugiu só que ela não sabia quem iria acabar encontrando.,

**Notas da história**  
Yoo minna o/ demorei né? hehe( gomene)

Ta, primeiro não se irritem mas, eu queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo, eu fico muuuito feliz mesmo que a fic esteja sendo aceita aqui no

e tambem queria avisar que eu posto ela em outros sites e as vezes eu atualizo nos outros antes da atualizar(tipo as vezes ate uma semana de antecedencia) e eu tambem aviso para que vocês não achem que é plagio, por que um dia desses falaram que leram uma fic igual a minha, ai a leitora x perguntou, né se eu postava em outros sites e tal.. depois de explicar tudo ela entendeu e ficou tranquila. (ta, isso ta parecendo aqueles vlogues do youtube, é serio! tentem ler de um modo que os vlogueiros falam, e fica mesmo kk) bom, desejo uma boa leitura( apesar de não acontecer quase nada kk, mas no proximo eu garanto que começo a adiantar um pouquinho da relação dos nossos pombinhos. E vocês podem achar que eu estou enrolando muito mas, pensem comigo, estamos falando do SESSHOUMARU, um youkai(demonio) frio e teoricamente sem sentimentos.. vocês acham que ele vai se apaixonar do nada? NO, NÃO, LIE, NOP, STOP(?))

SEM MAIS DELONGAS!

boa leitura!

Desperto levemente no meio da noite quando sinto algo macio em volta de meu corpo, automaticamente a abraço. Abro um pouco meus olhos, o suficiente para ver um ponto dourado sair da caverna

"sesshoumaru"  
...

Horas depois acordo ainda sentindo a coisa macia, olho para a saída da caverna e vejo um céu começando a clarear, olho em volta e vejo rin dormindo perto de arurun e jaken, não vi sesshoumaru. Volto meu olhar para a coisa macia que estava envolta de meu pescoço procurando relembrar-me onde a tinha visto.  
Arregalo os olhos ao lembrar que ess encharpe de sesshoumaru

-Vejo que acordou humana_ diz uma voz na batente da caverna, o olho. Ele estava sem a armadura e sem suas as espadas, seus cabelos estavam umidos, algumas gotas ainda escorriam por seu rosto, passando por seu pescoço e sumindo na abertura de seu kimono.

"Ele deve ter acabado de se banhar"

-ohayo, sesshoumaru_ digo me sentando. Por incrivel que pareça, eu não senti dor, não como antes. A dor agora era bem suportavel

-Já esta melhor não é?_ ele pergunta

-hai, me sinto novinha em folha_ digo com a voz ainda sonolenta

-tente levantar_ ele diz se aproximando

-não acho que consigo_murmuro

-nao vamos saber antes de tentar_ele diz parando a minha frente

Apoio ambas as mão no chão e vou me erguendo devagar, algumas partes ainda doiam, mas nada que não pudesse ser ignorado com o tempo  
-e-eu consegui!_ disse abrindo um sorrisso e olhando para sesshoumaru que estava com a mesma expressão de sempre  
-kah-chan, você está em pé!_Rim grita me assustando e me abraça  
-ai rim-chan, não pule assim em mim!Eu estou em pe, mas ainda não estou curada_ digo a abraçando de volta, ignorando a pontada que senti no estomago

-ah kah-chan, estou tão feliz!_Rim fala sorrindo, a solto e sorrio para ela

-tambem estou Rim-chan_ digo "é muito estranho que meus ferimentos tenham se curado tão rapido"

-Rim, leve a humana ate as fontes termais, acho que ela gostaria de tomar um banho_ fala sesshoumaru

-hai, sesshoumaru–sama_ diz a pequena alegre.

Rim segura minha mão e me guia caverna a fora, levo alguns segundos para me acostumar com a claridade do sol, que há essa hora batia em meu rosto, mas continuo a seguindo. Andavamos por uma pequena trilha por entre as arvores e alguns minutos depois estavamos em frente de uma fonte termal.

-é aqui kah-chan_ informa Rim, olho em volta e vejo que não há ninguem. Segura, retiro minha roupa com cuidado, dobro-as e as deixo em cima de uma pedra e entro na fonte sentindo de inicio uma ardencia em alguns dos ferimentos ainda abertos, ignoro, alias, agua quente sempre me relaxava.

-arigatou, desejaria banhar-se comigo Rim-chan?_ pergunto a observando corar

-h-hai_ ela diz timida, não aguento e solto uma pequena risada

-não precisa ter vergonha Rim-chan, olha, eu estou olhando para o outro lado_ digo me virando. Poucos minutos depois pude sentir rim entrar na fonte

-pode se virar kah-chan_ fala rim e me viro

...

-kkk é mesmo kah-chan?_ pergunta rim rindo

-hai, e teve uma vez que eu mandei tanto ele sentar que ele passou o resto do dia choramingando kkkk

-nossa kah-chan kkkkkk tudo isso por que ele comeu a bala do shippou-san? Deve ter sido muito engraçado de ver kkkk

-ele mereceu, quem mandou roubar os pirulitos que eu comprei especialmente para o shippou_ falo fingindo estar zangada ainda o que só arrancou mais risos da pequena

-kkkkk acho, que kkk já vou indo kah-chan, pode ficar mais um pouco_ ele diz se levantando, aceno

Ela se veste e some pela mesma trilha de antes. Apoio ambos os braços em minha cabeça, a encosto na pedra atras de mim e me ponho a observar o ceu

-mesmo que essa terma seja um pouco escondida, não acho que devas estar assim tão relaxada_ diz uma voz mascula,

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ grito arregalando os olhos e tentando esconder meus seios com os braços, olho para o ser de cabelos prateados com os olhos banhados de furia

-pare de gritar, humana, esta irritando meus ouvidos_ ele diz frio

- SESSHOUMARU! OQUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI?_ pergunto com raiva sem notar que ainda gritava

"miseravel, por que ele esta aqui, aaahg se eu pudesse o mandaria sentar ate que atravessasse o planeta!"

-eu vim lhe trazer isso, mas vejo que não fui bem recebido_ ele diz jogando um embrulho ao lado da terma, o olho. Ele cruza os braços e se vira para que eu pudesse olhar o pacote

Ainda desconfiada vou ate a margem, olho para o pacote e o abro vendo um tradicional kimono de miko perfeitamente dobrado

-tambem há flechas, elas estão na caverna._ ele fala virando a cabeça o suficiente para me ver

-arigatou sesshoumaru_ agradeço ele passa os olhos por meu corpo

-Agradeça a rim, ela me pediu que fosse ate um vilarejo e comprasse isso_ ele vira o rosto

-mesmo assim obrigada, já estou indo_ digo e ele some

Espero alguns segundos e me levanto.

Assim que termino de me vestir, pego minhas roupas e as coloco no embrulho do kimono. Volto à caverna usando a trilha e encontro Rim tentando acertar uma flecha na arvore.

-sua postura esta errada Rim-chan_ digo, ela se vira e arregala os olhos

-gomene kah-chan, eu estava usando seu arco_ elas se desculpa

-não precisa se desculpar, obrigada por ter pedido ao sesshoumaru que me arrumasse esse arco_ falo, vejo sua expressão ficar confusa

-kah-chan, eu não... _ começa Rim

-não?

-Eh, você pode me ensinar?_ ela pede me mostrando o arco, mesmo estranhando abro um sorrisso

-claro Rim-chan

...

-ah, isso é mais dificil do que parece, kah-chan!_ reclama Rim pela milesima vez, indo buscar a flecha, eu a pedi que usasse somente uma, já que ela estava perdendo a todas kk

-concentre-se Rim-chan, sua postura esta correta, mas isso só se aprende com pratica_ digo e ela acente, atirado a flecha novamente

-ahhhhhh de novo não!_ resmunga ela

-kkkk concentre-se Rim-chan, não tenha pressa, você já esta bem melhor que antes_ consolo-a, ela arma a flecha novamente e fecha os olhos se concentrando, alguns segundos depois ela os abre e lança a flecha acertanto o galho em cheio

-Eu consegui! Eu consegui!_ ela comemora

-parabens Rim-chan, logo conseguira acertar todos os alvos e-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH

-KAH-CHAN!

Gostaram? (da enrolação ) não? oque devo melhorar?

Espero não ter deixado nenhum erro passar ( se deixei, tentem ignorar, please)

Ate o proximo lindas( e lindos)

Bjus Bjus Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**A Cura Do Meu Coração**

**Autor(es): ****Rafa SF**

**Sinopse**

Kagome vê o que não devia, mas dessa vez foi à gota d água! Ela fugiu só que ela não sabia quem iria acabar encontrando.,

**Notas da história**

Yoo minna, acho que terminei o capitulo, mesmo sabendo que falta algo (ja sei! sesshoumaru nu na minha cama!) ta não é isso kk  
espero que gostem, estou tentando começar o romance deles, claro que eles não vão se apaixonar do nada. Porem notem como eles, mesmo sem perceber, conversam quase que... naturalmente e como a kagome consegue ou quase consegue compreender um pouco mais o que ele quer dizer...  
aproveitem o/

–AHHHHHHH_ grito ao sentir minhas costas arderem, com o impacto meu corpo vai em direção ao chão

–KAH-CHAN!_ ouço ao longe o grito de Rim, minha visão foi escurecendo aos poucos e eu já não podia mais sentir meu corpo.

Sesshoumaru Pov's

Ouço o grita da humana e corro para fora da caverna

–Rim, oque houve?_ pergunto ao encontrar a humana caída com uma poça de sangue a sua volta. Ela estava com os batimentos fracos e Rim tentava desesperadamente acorda-la. Logo pude ver dois bakemonos de baixo nivel atras delas.

"oque

–olha só, o "heroi" chegou kekeke_ fala o bakemono maior para o outro que somente ri

–Eles atacaram a Kah e ela desmaiou!_ grita Rim

–isso é verdade?_ pergunto ao bakemono

–e se for? Oque ira fazer inu? Latir para nós? Kkk_ zomba o bakemono maior

–cuidado, irmão, ele pode nos morder kkk_ diz o segundo bakemono

–Rim, va para dentro_ mando, ela acente e corre para a caverna

O bakemono mais alto avança e eu o corto rapidamente com meu chicote

"fraco"

–IRMÃO!_ grita o outro correndo furioso em minha direção atacando, desvio e ataco-o com meu chicote, cortando-lhe um braço

–aarrg_ exclama o bakemono se ajoelhando e tentando estancar o sangue que saia de seu braço. Levanto e o ataco novamente, lhe retirando a vida.

Olho para a humana, ela suava e sua pele estava mais palida que o normal, me abaixo e seguro seu corpo fragil em ambos os braços, sinto seu sangue em minhas mãos, levanto-a e a levo para dentro da caverna. Coloco-a no mesmo lugar em que ela deitara na noite anterior

–Senhor Sesshoumaru oque a Kah-chan tem? Ela vai morrer?_ Pergunta Rim aflita e o cheiro de lagrimas se faz presente

–Kah-chan..._ murmura ela chorando em silencio

–Rim, fique aqui, irei buscar ajuda_ digo e ela acente, se ajoelhando ao lado da humana. Saio da caverna voando em direção ao vilarejo do hanyou

Muitos humanos se esconderam ao me ver chegar, os ignoro indo diretamente a casa da velha sacerdotiza "estranho que o hanyou não esta aqui"

–Sesshoumaru, oque faz aqui?_ pergunta a velha

–kagome_ digo simplesmente

–onde ela esta?_ pergunta kaede

–numa caverna ao norte daqui, Rim tem cuidado dela, mas ela foi atacada por bakemonos _ digo, a velha pega o que parece ser aquilo que a humana carregava nas costas

–me leve ate ela!_ ela pede

...

–é aqui_ digo ao entrar na caverna, a humana desce de minhas costas e vai correndo ver a humana ferida que começa a se debater e a cuspir sangue

–kagome!_ grita kaede

–eu...não estou... me sentindo muito bem... doi_ murmura a humana com dificuldade

–onde, kagome, onde doi?_ pergunta rim, kagome tenta se levantar, a humana a ajuda

–minhas, costas... o bakemono... atingiu minhas costas_ tenta falar a humana se curvando com ajuda e desmaiando novamente

–sesshoumaru, por favor saia para que eu possa vê-la_ pede a humana, somente viro e saio da caverna

Kagome Pov´s

Eu não sei como vim parar na caverna depois de ter desmaiado e nem como kaede estava agora aplicando uma pasta de ervas nas minhas costas. Só sei que já não sinto mais dor, somente uma sensação refrescante nas costas.

–Kah-chan! Que bom que acordou!_ fala Rim com os olhos e o nariz vermelhos, algumas lagrimas escorriam, levo minha mão ao seu rosto as enxugando

–não chore, Rim. Vê? Eu já estou bem. Não sinto dor nenhuma, sou uma pessoa forte_ digo fazendo pose, arrancando um pequeno sorriso da garota

–hai!_ ela diz sorrindo, olho para kaede

–arigatou vovó Kaede_ agradeço

–kagome... você me preocupou muito menina! Cheguei a pensar no pior... Fico feliz em te ver _ diz a senhora kaede sorrindo aliviada

–gomene, eu só queria ficar sozinha..._ falo baixando minha cabeça

–kikyo me disse que você havia fugido para sua era, por que ainda esta aqui?_ pergunta kaede

–O poço não funciona mais_ digo

–hai, kikyo é humana agora..._ ela diz

–hai...

–ela tem vivido no vilarejo me ajudando_ comenta kaede

–hm

...

– kagome, você pretende voltar para o vilarejo?_ pergunta kaede enrolando meu corpo com faixas

–Lie

–então oque fara quando se separar do grupo de sesshoumaru?_ ela pergunta

"na verdade eu não havia pensado nisso... oque farei depois que me separar de Rim?" penso

–eu... eu vou viajar pelo japão, acharei uma vila e... ajudarei os cidadões dela, construirei minha própria casa e viverei nela..._ respondo

–Sozinha?

–hai, sozinha_ respondo e ela suspira

–esta certo kagome, mas lembre-se que sempre pode nos visitar. Agora descanse_ fala vovó kaede e obedeço, dentando e adormecendo logo em seguida

...

Acordo ao sentir alguem me balançando

–Kagome?_ chama vovó kaede

–Você já vai, vovó kaede?_ pergunto ao vê-la se levantando

–hai, tenho que voltar ao vilarejo, aqui, trouxe suas coisas e deixei uma pasta de ervas pronta... Tambem trouxe seu arco e algumas flechas..._ ela fala

–arigatou_ agradeço

–Venha nos visitar logo kagome-chan_ ela pede

–hai, boa viagem vovó kaede, dê um beijo a todos por mim_ digo sorrindo ainda sonolenta, recebo um sorriso de volta

Ela sai da caverna e vejo que me encontrava sozinha nesta, bem, se contar com o Arurun eu não estou só. Tento dormir novamente, Porem não consigo. Bufo olhando pro teto.

...

Num momento de tedio eu começo a contar as estrias da pedra acima de mim

1, 2,3...7, 8, 9...14, 15, 16...23,24,25...

–oque tem de tão interresante no teto?_ pergunta uma voz ao meu lado

Olho-o e o vejo sentado ao meu lado fitando o teto

–nada, eu só to tentando passar o tempo_ digo o observando, ele me fita, desvio meu olhar do seu

–onde esta Rim?_ pergunto tentando afastar o clima estranho que surgiu

–dormindo_ ele responde direto

–onde?_ pergunto

–ao lado de arurun_ ele fala e eu olho pro dragão de duas cabeças do outro lado, após me concentrar pude ver algo laranja perto dele "Rim", e tambem pude ver jaken dormindo soltando um "sesshoumaru-sama" de vez em quando

–eu não havia percebido_ murmuro

–hm

Um barulho alto soa de minha barriga e eu coro ao vê-lo me encarar com aqueles olhos dourados

"que vergonha"

–esta com fome_ afirma sesshoumaru

–hai, não como nada desde manhã_ digo ainda corada. Sesshoumaru se levanta e sai da caverna

"onde ele foi?" penso. Minutos depois avisto sesshoumaru voltar com algo em suas mãos

–coma_ ele diz somente, me entregando um pacote e voltando-se a sentar ao meu lado

–oque é isso?_ pergunto vendo o pacote preto em minhas mãos

–comida_ ele diz erguendo uma sobrancelha como se disesse "isso não é obvio?"

–e... onde você conseguiu essa comida?_ pergunto e ele da de ombros

–esta havendo um festival na vila mais proxima_ ele diz e encosta a cabeça na rocha atras de si, fechando os olhos.

Abro o pacote

–Itadakimasu_ gido e começo a comer com os hashis que vinham dentro deste.

"um festival? Faz tempo que não vou a um desses! Sera que Rim já foi em um? Sera que sesshoumaru nos levaria? Não, claro que não"

–Gotisousama-deshita_ agradeço após terminar minha refeição

–arigatou sesshoumaru_ digo, ele somente me olha de canto

–oe, sesshoumaru... o festival é muito longe?_ pergunto

"Vale a pena tentar"

–lie_ ele diz me fitando como se perguntasse "por que a pergunta?"

–é que, faz tempo que eu não vou em um festival e-

–lie_ ele me corta

–mas eu acho que a rim gostaria de ir_ digo "ele gosta da rim, acho que se eu acorda-la ele nos deixara ir..."

–ela esta dormindo_ ele diz

–aposto que se ela souber do festival ira querer ir_ digo e ele me fita serio

–oque foi?_ pergunto, ele encosta sua cabeça novamente na parede e fecha os olhos

–o festival durara ate amanhã, se você dormir, eu a levo_ ele diz e eu sorrio

–Hai, arigatou sesshoumaru!_ agradeço alegre e me deito

"Rim ira gostar, iremos nos divertir muito!" penso e fecho os olhos conseguindo finalmente dormir.

Notas finais

e ai oque acham da ideia do festival? Ja to imaginando a mente pervs de vocês pensando no que pode acontecer no festival kkk quero lançar o proximo essa semana ainda, por isso vou me focar nas outras fics (pq eu gosto de lançar de tres em tres)  
Bjus Bjus Bye  
Lembrando que eu tbm posto a fic em outros sites, pra depois não dizerem q é pagio... mas se o nome da outra autora não for Rafa SF por favor me avisem u.u  
isso aconteceu hoje, uma garota plagiou a minha fic e outra que eu havia lido...  
Espero não ter que encarar essa confusão de novo  
Bjus Bjus Bye

Bom, como eu sou nova aqui eu ainda nem sei como responder review então acho que vou responder aqui mesmo kk

Hennaele 1/11/13 . chapter 3

Claro que irei continuar logo! Não pire.. ta legal pire, eu to mentindo eu sempre demoro uma semana no minimo pra posta rsrs mas, o proximo cap sai ainda essa semana o/

jh 1/7/13 . chapter 3

Fico feliz que esta lendo anonima jh, tomara que goste da fic ^^

Lulu Tsukino-chan 1/7/13 . chapter 3

Tentarei não demorar u.u Own, brigada ^^ fico tão feliz quando as leitoras elogiam ^^ o proximo cap sai essa semana ainda (apesar de eu nem te-lo começado rsrs)  
Kissus

Jess Taisho 1/6/13 . chapter 3

Obrigada ^^ dale conta o/ fica bem melhor assim u.u

Kkk, eu me divirto muito com seus reviews kkkk

Agarre sesshy agarre kkkkk simsim, ele já ta começando a demonstrar preocupação pela kah u.u mas claro que ele não percebe hohoo

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap linda^^ e no proximo você vai amar mais ainda kk por que eu tentarei desencolver um pouco mais o romance dos dois hehe

Acho que para a Rim a kah é uma mãe(elas ate se parecem! Mesmo que não seja possivel que elas sejam mão e filha, eu posso sonhar u.u) kkk, pode enrolar alis... todas nós perdemos o foco com o sesshoumaru

Bem, eu gosto de postar semanalmente, mas eu tive uns contra tempos hehe ta eu tava com preguiça mesmo u.u

Eu faço assim, posto uma fic e posto mais duas... depois a que eu não postei vira a primeira a ordem esta assim A CURAEX NAMORADO THE TRAVEL(animespirith)TOKUSHUNA DAIGAKU... então na proxima postagem sera TOKUSHUNA DAIGAKU A CURA EX NAMORA THE TRAVEl.. entendeu? Mas eu farei de tudo pra que essa semana ainda saia o proximo cap, nem que eu tenha que pular as outras fics (ate eu me animei com o festival)

GiseleRibeiro 12/2/12 . chapter 2

Obrigado por acompanhar, sim eu irei listar algumas que eu leio desse casal: .br/historia/99844/Uma_Salvacao./

.br/historia/99839/Vou_fazer_voce_feliz/

.br/historia/56558/Bad_Game/

.br/historia/33358/Seducao/

.br/historia/89848/O_Tempo_Devolve_O_Amor/

.br/historia/161313/A_Decisao/

.br/historia/161226/Em_Busca_Da_Felicidade/

s/8503281/1/Senhor-do-Norte

s/8433851/1/Por-voce-Por-nos

s/7443502/1/Personagem-Ficticio

s/8434214/1/O-brilho-do-amor

s/8478218/1/Fallin-For-You

s/8140276/1/Seguindo-em-frente

s/8269857/1/Prometida-a-voce

s/8005152/1/Encontro-as-Escuras

s/8348812/1/Meu-Melhor-Amigo

s/6705970/1/Razoes-e-Emocoes

s/7892705/1/Remembering

s/7307392/1/SIMPLESMENTE-AMOR

s/4192838/1/Futuro-Incerto

s/7119391/1/ESCURA-MANHA

s/6034519/1/A-Consequencia

s/6563251/1/O-Rapaz-do-Baile

s/6670276/1/Vencidos-pela-paixao

s/6393533/1/Dois-Noivos-para-Kagome

s/5925387/1/Erros-imperdoaveis

s/6211092/1/O-tempo-devolve-o-amor

s/5920770/1/Learning-to-love

s/5798622/1/Amor-Paixao-e-Ilusao

s/4154020/1/a-escolhida

s/4016494/1/Sonhos-e-Pesadelos

s/3911687/1/anjo-confuso

Eu gostei de praticamente todas, espero que tambem goste ^^Bjus

Amy-0 11/25/12 . chapter 2

Own, tambem acho, perfect song u.u

Inu maldito, kk ate eu to com odio dele depois que escrevi a briga (arquivada no not) Sofrer? Eu acho que sim hoho, mas se ele ama a kikyo, vamos tentar ver o lado dele né?

Rim minha kawaii *_* vou adotar ela! Ainda vem um sesshy de brinde oia só! Que promoção hohoohohoo

Espero que continue acompanhado a fic cat^^ bjus bjus bye

Jenny 11/22/12 . chapter 2

Essa semana ainda eu posto u.u

joh 11/20/12 . chapter 2

Obrigada linda^^ posto mais um cap essa semana^^ sem palavras pra agradecer então obrigada^^AMEI A SUA FIC, adorei a ideia e a forma como vc conta, a hist tá muito boa, continua, muito legal

DaiBelikov 11/19/12 . chapter 2

Arigatou u.u

neherenia 11/14/12 . chapter 2

Kkkk, eu farei um hentai sim kk mais não agora, claro u.u alias, com o sesshy não da pra não ter esse fogo kkk


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**A Cura Do Meu Coração**

**Autor(es): ****Rafa SF**

**Sinopse**

Kagome vê o que não devia, mas dessa vez foi à gota d água! Ela fugiu só que ela não sabia quem iria acabar encontrando.,

**Notas da história**

NOTEI QUE NÃO TINHA POSTADO A PARTE 1 AQUI. desculpa

Acordo ao ouvir um barulho perto de mim. Rapidamente abro os olhos procurando o motivo de tal barulho e vejo a pequena Rim colocando minha mochila no lugar e andando sorrateiramente em direção a saida da caverna carregando uma especie de cesta em suas mãos

–Ohayo Rim-chan_ digo me segurando para não rir da reação assustada da garota que saia de fininho da caverna

–kah-chan você esta acordada!_ exclama rim surpresa se controlando para não gritar

Sorri pegando o arco e flecha ao meu lado e levantando indo em sua direção

–posso te acompanhar?_ pergunto e ela acente

Saimos da caverna em direção ao norte, eu somente seguia a pequena que me guiava entre arvores e pequenas trilhas, algumas com partes tão estreitas que eu tinha que me abaixar para não bater em algum galho, fazendo com que a ferida em minhas costas ardesse de leve "nada que não pudesse ser ignorado" eu pensava quando começei a ouvir, de longe, o barulho de uma correnteza

"um rio?"

Após alguns minutos o barulho somente aumentou ate que por tras de duas arvores altas eu pude ver uma extensa faixa d' agua que se estendia de uma margem a outra

–é aqui, kah-chan_ informa Rim pegando algo da cesta que ela carregava

Era algo cinza e me lembrava uma rede de pesca que eu devo ter visto os aldeões usarem uma vez

–No que eu posso ajudar, Rim-chan?_ pergunto ao ver ela fazer todo o trabalho sozinha

–hum... tem uma macieira por aquele lado, eu não consigo alcançar as maças por que sou pequena, por isso o senhor jaken pega pra mim, mas já que você esta aqui_ ele diz. Aceno

–cuidado_ digo virando-lhe as costas e andando na direção que Rim indicara. Após alguns segundos pude ver a macieira, ela era um pouco mais alta do que eu e havia varias maças já vermelhas em seu pé "Sera que Rim ficara feliz em saber sobre o festival?..." penso.

Fui, aos poucos, colhendo de uma em uma, as colocando em minha cesta de kimono improvisada haha. "acho que sim" penso. Após colher-las eu volto para o rio a tempo de ver a pequena Rim puxar a rede com maestria de um pescador adulto. "Ela já deve ter feito isso muitas vezes em suas viagens com o sesshoumaru" penso ao ver a rede com alguns peixes, acho que, ao todo uns 12.

–uau Rim-chan! Você é muito boa nisso!_ elogio, vendo-a corar com o comentario

–a-arigatou Kah-chan_ ela agradece enquanto colocava os peixes na cesta

–peguei quize maças, esta bom?_ pegunto lhe mostrando as maças em minha blusa

–hai! Já podemos voltar!_ ela diz pegando a cesta e a carregando pela mesma trilha de antes "agora é a hora"

–Ei, Rim-chan_ chamo enquanto desviava de mais um galho

–hai

–Você já foi a algum festival antes?_ pergunto e a pequena para

–Lie_ ela responde com um tom de voz triste

–então... esta havendo um festival numa aldeia proxima daqui e sesshoumaru disse que levaria agente... você quer ir?_ pergunto com um sorriso nos labios, sorriso que só almentou ao ver os olhos da criança quase brilharem de alegria

–HAI! EU ADORARIA KAH-CHAN!_ grita a pequena largando a cesta no chão e correndo ate mim, me abraçando

–hahahah_ digo afagando os cabelos da pequena, tentando equilibrar as maças em meu kimono

–Rim, oque eu lhe disse sobre sair enquanto eu não estiver por perto?_ fala sesshoumaru em um tom serio de cima de um galho assustando à Rim-chan e eu. Rim se esconde atras de mim, acho que com um misto de vergonha e medo e eu o encaro, vendo ele levantar umas de suas sobrancelhas

–eu estava com ela, Sesshoumaru_ digo firme. Ele me olha como se dissese 'e o que você poderia fazer?'

–eu trouxe minhas flechas portanto, sou completamente capaz de nos defender_ falo elevando minha voz, sem perceber

–e oque uma humana ferida seria capaz de fazer contra um youkai?_ ele pergunta desaparecendo. Alarmada eu pressiono Rim contra mim, não que eu ache que ele iria machuca-la, mas nunca se sabe o que se passa na cabeça de sesshoumaru. Procuro sua presença e, com dificuldade, acho a origem do youki que ele reprimia. Rapidamente pego meu arco e armo uma flecha apontando para o local, porem sinto uma pontada nas costas, tento ignorar

–achei_ falo sabendo que ele ouviria

–mas você é muito lenta humana e esta ferida, o que só piora a situação_ ouço sua voz atrás de mim. Viro e o vejo sentado no mesmo galho de antes. Guardo a flecha na aljava e coloco o arco novamente em meus ombros

–mas nem todos os youkais são rapidos como você_ murmuro com raiva torcendo pra que ele não ouvisse e me abaixo para pegar as maças que cairam com o meu ato anterior, Rim me ajuda.

–arigatou Rim-chan_ digo após a pequena colocar algumas maças na minha "cesta improvisada"

–Rim, não faça mais isso_ ordena sesshoumaru e a pequena assente, se desculpando. Ela pega a cesta de peixes e começa a andar a minha frente, a sigo. "sera que sesshoumaru esta com raiva de Rim?" penso olhando a pequena andar cabisbaixa por todo o caminho. Ao chegar na caverna a pequena entrega os peixes a jaken, que os colocam para fritar na pequena fogueira ali.

...

–Rim-chan_ chamo a pequena lhe oferecendo uma maça. Ela aceita e se senta ao meu lado

–yo_ ela diz desanimada fitando a maça

–oque aconteceu Rim-chan? Não se procupe, se você esta com medo dele eu juro que não deixarei que ele faça nada a você_ susurro "sera que sesshoumaru bate nela? Do jeito que ele é imprevisivel quem sabe ele já não baita nela... mas... ele não parece ser do tipo que bateria numa criança... acho que isso é demais ate para ele" balanço a cabeça para tentar afastar os pensamentos sobre sesshoumaru

–oque, kah-chan? Eu não ouvi direito..._ fala Rim prestando atenção em mim

–nada, eu só pensei besteiras Rim-chan haha... Vamos alegre-se! Temos um festival hoje à noite! No que você ira querer ir primeiro? Podemos comer maça caramelada!_ começo na tentativa de anima-la e funcionou

–podemos mesmo? Eu nunca provei uma maça caramelada! deve ser gostoso!_ ela diz voltando a sorrir

–hai! E tambem podemos vestir kimonos bonitos!_ digo animada

–serio? Arigatou okaasan!_ ela diz animada sem perceber que acabou me chamando de mãe, ela cora e eu somente sorrio

–de nada musume, oque mais você gostaria de fazer?_ pergunto. Ela sorriu ainda corada

–podemos ver os fogos? Eu sempre quis ver os fogos! E nos tambem podemos..._ ela continua falando, sem que aquele brilho de alegria nos olhos se apagasse.

"eu gosto dela assim, alegre... Ela não combina com tristeza" penso vendo a pequena falar oque queria fazer no festival e somente concordava a fim de ver a criança dar mais um de seus sorrisos sinceros

Após conversamos Rim vai ate jaken para lhe contar a novidade. Não que ele não soubesse, mas ela estava tão feliz que acho que nem ele quis contraria-la. "Ela realmente é uma otima pessoa"

Suspiro.

Mesmo que eu tenha prometido, acho que não poderei cumprir... Eu ainda terei que comprar os kimonos, já que não possuo nenhum... E o pior é que o problema não é o dinheiro, mas sim convencer sesshoumaru a me levar... Oque é a missão mais Impossivel do mundo!

–onegai sesshoumaru!_ peço pela milesima vez

–lie_ ele responde novamente

"sera que ele não poderia ser bom uma vez na vida?"

–eu pago! Onegai, me leve ate la sesshoumaru! Só me leve! Prometo que não vou lhe incomodar, onegai, onegai!_ suplico

–lie_ ele diz e se vira voltando para a caverna

–Arrrg, se não quer favor por mim, faça pela Rim! Sabe o quão desapontada ela ira ficar se ela nçao vestir um quimono bonito hoje?_ digo com falso tom de indignação. Ele para "Ele não concorda mesmo e tambem, ele sempre faz as coisas pela Rim, de um jeito ou de outro"

–você tem um minuto para estar aqui com tudo que quiser levar_ ele diz e vira se sentando num galho baixo da arvore mais proxima.

Pera... Ele CONCORDOU!

–arigatou!_ digo e corro para dentro, indo direto para minha bolsa. "Onde foi que eu coloquei minha carteira? Ah... aqui!"

Pego meu arco e flecha e minha aljava "nunca se sabe"

–Rim, eu irei ao vilarejo com sesshoumaru, se comporte e não saia da caverna. Já ne!_ me despeço correndo para fora

–estou pronta_ digo um pouco ofegante.

Sesshoumaru desce do galho e anda ate mim me pegando no colo

–m-mas oque?_ falo surpresa

–chegaremos mais rapido assim._ ele diz sem nem me olhar e se transforma numa bola de luz

Apesar do youki forte ali dentro, não era o suficiente para matar, mas estava me deixando um pouco tonta, acho que é por que meu corpo não gosta muito dessa energia.. Eu já iria comentar porem antes que eu falasse algo sesshoumaru me coloca no chão

–você tem uma hora_ ele fala me deixando na frente do vilarejo e sumindo. "Pelo menos ele me trouxe, agora é só procurar por uma loja e comprar os kimonos".

Eu fui entrando de loja em loja, mas a maioria dos kimonos haviam acabado e os que restaram tinham um preço alto. Foi na decima lojinha que eu entrei que eu vi um kimono infantil lindo. Ele era Cor de Pessego, com flores brancas ao longo da borda. procurei no resto da pequena loja algo para mim e vi, escondido entre dois kimonos masculinos, um kimono de cor azul escuro, com um obi azul claro muito bonito. Perguntei a senhora que trabalhava na loja, quanto ficaria os kimonos e duas sandalhase ela foi muito gentil ao dizer que me daria um e paguei a senhora.

–a senhora tem algum enfeite de cabelo que possa combinar?_ pergunto e ela nega

–ah~ arigatou. Sayonara_ me despeço e saio da loja contente. Alias, eu consegui!

–Miku! Miku! Miku-san!_ chama a senhora bem no momento em que eu virava a esquina. Viro-me.

–yo

–eu achei, esses enfeites. _ a senhora fala um pouco cansada pela correria me oferecendo dois prendedores de cabelo com flores de vidro, eu acho, enfeitando o pente. Um de cor branca e outro de cor rosa .

–e quanto eles custam?_ pergunto olhando para os lindos prendedores

–são de graça_ ele sorri

–de graça? M-mas eles são muito bonitos!_ exclamo

–e ficariam ainda mais bonitos se a miku usasse_ a senhora abre minha mão e deposita os prendedores ali e sai "que gentil" penso guardando os prendedores na bolsa e andando ate a entrada do vilarejo, onde provavelmente sesshoumaru me esperava

–sesshoumaru?_ chamo o vendo surgir de tras de uma arvore

–eu já terminei, podemos ir?_ pergunto e ele só me ergue em seus braços e se tranforma novamente numa bola de luz


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**A Cura Do Meu Coração**

**Autor(es): ****Rafa SF**

**Sinopse**

Kagome vê o que não devia, mas dessa vez foi à gota d água! Ela fugiu só que ela não sabia quem iria acabar encontrando.,

**Notas da história**

Saudades de mim suas lindas(e lindos)? não? ok ne #partiu #chorar #no #canto

Lembrete básico, no manga o sesshy voa, não lembro se no anime ele voa então...

E como eu não sei exatamente quanto custa um iene(moeda do Japão) comparado ao real finjam que o valor é o mesmo!  
Bom, depois de muito enrolação aqui esta o cap

Capitulo 5 Parte 2

Após chegarmos do vilarejo Sesshoumaru me coloca no chão e entra na caverna sem falar nada.

-Okaeri Kah-Chan!_ grita uma voz infantil vindo em minha direção antes que pudesse segui-lo. Abraço a pequena afagando-lhe os cabelos

-Você vai adorar o que eu comprei pra você Rim-Chan_ digo a fim de deixar a pequena curiosa "e pelo visto funcionou" penso rindo ao ver a garota tentar ver o interior da sacola

-nananinanão, é surpresa senhorita Rim!_ digo brincalhona e ela faz bico. Rio novamente e ela me puxa em direção à caverna. Ao entrarmos pude ver jaken fritando algum tipo de carne na fogueira "deve ser o almoço" penso enquanto coloco a sacola e o arco perto de minha mochila e vou ate ele

-precisa de ajuda?_ pergunto me abaixando

-ppor que eu ppreciisaria da ajuda de uuuma huumana fraca feito vocêêê?_ responde ele grosso [n/a: gente, eu não errei não, é que o jaken fala esquisito mesmo kkk].

-não precisava ser grosso, baixinho!_resmungo levantando

-queem vocêê chamou de baixiiinho, humanaa!?_ o pequeno youkai fala com uma voz irritante

-você, baixinho_ digo e faço uma careta pra ele

-Ora suuua_ avança o pequeno youkai, apoio meu pe em sua cara e ele continua a tentar ultrapassar

-kkkk senhor jaken, pare de perturbar a Kah-chan_ fala Rim rindo de nossa situação. "assim parece que a adulta é ela, não eu haha" comento mentalmente

-Quieta!_ exclama jaken

-ei! Não trate a Rim assim!_ digo retirando meu pe de sua face, o pequeno anda para frente e eu pego sua gola

-Me Ssssolte!

- Você precisa aprender bons modos!_ falo e ando para fora da caverna ate uma arvore de galhos baixos o suficiente para que eu pudesse pendura-lo e assim o faço.

-fique ai, ate aprender boas maneiras Humpf!_ volto para a caverna ignorando os gritos de jaken rindo internamente.

-kkkkkkk_ ria Rim se apoiando em Ah Um. Sorrio com a cena e volto meu olhar para a fogueira

Olho para os peixes quase queimados "nós não podemos comer isso! Acho que devo ter algo em minha bolsa..." penso indo ate a mesma. Havia alguns pacotes de Macarrão instantâneo, alguns salgadinhos, lanches e doces que eu havia trazido para o shippou.

- Rim, você já comeu macarrão instantâneo?_ pergunto mostrando para ela dois pacotinhos

-lie, kah-chan_ ela responde.

-então você ira provar agora!_ exclamo procurando a chaleira em minha bolsa, a acho e coloco um pouco de água para ferver. Alguns minutos depois eu retiro do fogo e coloco nos pacotinhos. Procuro os hashis em minha bolsa e Rim se aproxima de mim

-tome, eu costumava comer isso na minha era_ lhe entrego os hashis.

-Itadakimasu!_ agradeço

-Itadakimasu!_ agradece Rim e começamos a comer em silencio

...

-nossa, é muito bom!_ Rim fala após terminar o prato

-que bom que gostou Rim. Por que não descansa um pouco?_ sugiro

-mas eu não estou com cansada!

-tudo bem... Só não vá dormir durante o festival ein! Se não ira perder os fogos!_ falo fazendo cara de mandona, Ela ri

-Não vou!

-ok, já que você não esta cansada... Quer treinar comigo?_ pergunto

-HAI!_ ela responde saindo alegre pela caverna

-certo_ levanto-me, pego meu arco e minha aljava e ao sair pude ouvir a voz do pequeno yokai.

-Me tire daqui humana!_ grita jaken da arvore, Rio.

-eu já tinha me esquecido haha, já vou tirar você daí._ falo e o desço pequeno da arvore, ele bufa e entra na caverna.

"ele é muito irritadinho pro tamanho dele!" penso e me viro para a pequena.

-bom rim, hoje nós vamos treinar mais sua postura e pontaria, depois vamos tentar atirar em objetos em movimento!_ exclamo animada e a pequena concorda

-primeiro, me mostre como você atira._ peço e ela o faz

...

-pronto já esta bom por hoje Rim-chan, você aprende muito rápido!_ elogio pegando em sua mão e a levantando, ela sorri cansada. Andamos ate a caverna, Rim se senta novamente e eu busco algumas coisas em minha mochila e as coloco na sacola dos kimonos.

-foi divertido!_ ela diz

-estou feliz que tenha gostado Rim-chan!_digo pegando a sacola

-Vamos nos arrumar, não? Já esta ficando tarde e acho que não queremos perder nada, não é mesmo?_ pergunto

-Hai!_ concorda a pequena se levantando. Saímos da caverna e seguimos por aquela mesma trilha ate chegar às fontes termais. Como ela tem vergonha, eu falo:

-pode ir primeiro Rim, vou tirar algumas coisas da sacola _ me ajoelho de costas à fonte para que Rim pudesse entrar. Retiro da sacola shampoo, hidratante, condicionador, etc. Tudo que eu preciso para arruma-la e por fim, me despi e entrei na fonte, prendendo os cabelos com um elástico. Pego um pouco de shampoo e passo em seu cabelo, os massageando e esfregando, Rim se divertia com algumas bolhas que caiam na água. Retiro com cuidado o shampoo e passo o hidratante, fazendo o mesmo processo de antes. Pego um pente e penteio pacientemente os cabelos da menor, depois pego a liga em meu cabelo e prendo os dela em um coque mal feito. Enquanto ela estava de "molho" eu pego o shampoo para lavar os meus cabelos

-Deixe que eu passe pra você kah-chan._ pede Rim estendendo a mão para mim, lhe entrego o shampoo e me abaixo. Pude sentir as mãozinhas pequenas e um pouco perdidas tentando me imitar e me lembro de quando eu dava banho em shippou. "como será que ele esta? Será que ele esta com raiva por eu ter fugido?"Espanto esses pensamentos, Shippou não é assim! Não mesmo! "E sango? Como ela esta? E seus filhos? Mirok esta sendo um bom pai?".

-Kah-chan, como eu tiro?_ pergunta Rim-chan me tirando de meus devaneios. Mergulho e retiro o shampoo. Rim pega o hidratante e passa em meus cabelos logo depois ela os penteia.

-venha, deixe-me retirar o hidratante do seu cabelo_ falo e ela se vira. Retiro o hidratante, passo o condicionador e depois o retiro. Entrego-lhe o sabonete. Enquanto ela o passava eu retiro o hidratante e passo o condicionador, o retirando em seguida. Pego uma toalha e enxugo um pouco meus cabelos e depois os enrolo nesta. Rim termina seu banho, peço para ela pegar uma toalha e se secar enquanto termino o meu e assim o faço, saindo em seguida, pegando uma tolha e me enxugando.

Após Rim estar seca, pego o seu kimono cor de pêssego da sacola. Ela fica encantada com ele e me agradece. Ajudo-lhe a vestir e a amarrar o obi, as sandálias ela colocou sozinha. Assim que ela fica pronta eu me visto com meu kimono azul escuro.

Já estava começando a escurecer quando eu começo a fazer o cabelo de Rim. Já que eles estavam um pouco úmidos, eu consegui arruma-los em uma trança de lado, pego o enfeite rosa que a senhora havia me dado e o prendi no começo da trança. Faço o mesmo comigo, já que não estava com muito tempo. Recolho as coisas com a ajuda de Rim e voltamos para a caverna quando o céu já se encontrava em tons de laranja misturados com azul.

Sesshoumaru estava encostado na entrada e parecia estar nos esperando.

-desculpe a demora, sesshoumaru._ ele nada diz.

-já podemos ir?_ ele pergunta

-só um momento!_ peço. Entro na caverna e guardo a sacola perto de minha mochila. Procuro minha bolsinha de dinheiro em minha mochila e a pego, confiro o valor e a penduro no ombro pela alça. "minha câmera!"Penso ao ver o objeto no canto da mochila, a pego e confiro sua bateria "cheia! Uhu!"comemoro colocando esta na bolsinha em meu ombro e Saio.

-Rim, suba em Arurun com jaken_ sesshoumaru "pede". Rim sobe em Arurun depois que ele se abaixa para ajuda-la e jaken sobe em seguida. Vejo sesshoumaru se aproximando de mim, ele me segura novamente nos braços e começa a voar em direção ao vilarejo.

...

Chegamos ao vilarejo. As lanternas de papel estavam espalhadas por todo o vilarejo fazendo uma espécie de trilha pelo festival, ainda não havia anoitecido completamente, mas este já se encontrava bem cheio. Rim desce de Arurun junto à jaken e Sesshoumaru me põe no chão. Ajeito meu kimono

-nossa, que legal! Kah-chan, vamos naquela barraca!_ Pede Rim com um enorme sorriso no rosto, aceno e me aproximo da mesma para ajeitar seu obi que estava troncho. Pego em sua mão e nós fomos ate a barraquinha de tiro ao alvo que ela queria sem nem mesmo esperar os outros, Sesshoumaru nos segue.

-Acerte três e ganhe pulseiras da sorte! Cinco ienes, quatro argolas!_ Anuncia um senhor de meia idade para nós, mostrando argolas e garrafas. Pego o dinheiro em minha bolsa e o pago

-aqui estão, oito argolas_ o moço me entrega as oito, me abaixo e dou 4 para Rim.

-você consegue Rim!_ falo em seu ouvido, ela acente, pego minha câmera e me preparo. Ela se concentra jogando uma argola por vez, acertando duas.

-o que é isso?_ ela pergunta apontando pra maquina fotográfica

-é algo da minha era. Serve para capturar aquilo que queremos lembrar no futuro. Viu?_ explico mostrando a ela a foto

-nossa!Como funciona?_ ela pergunta

-você aperta esse botão e ela faz o resto sozinha, é bem legal, né?_ explico e pude ver que sesshoumaru estava um pouco curioso. Rim pede a câmera e lhe dou.

-Bem, agora é minha vez!_ falo

-você quer tentar Sesshoumaru?_ pergunto lhe estendendo uma argola, ele somente me olha erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-bem, eu tentei_ murmuro e me viro para as garrafas, miro e jogo as argolas de uma em uma, acertando as quatro.

-parabéns, vocês ganharam duas pulseiras, qual cor vocês preferem?_ pergunta o senhor mostrando um estojo cheio de pulseiras multicoloridas

-que cor você quer, Rim-chan?_ pergunto e ela pega duas pulseiras brancas. Nós agradecemos ao senhor e saímos da barraca. Rim me devolve a camera

-Olha Rim, maça caramelada!_ falo puxando Rim para outra barraca

-Me dê duas por favor_ peço a senhora da barraca

-aqui esta_ fala a senhora, lhe entrego o dinheiro e pego as maças, dando uma para Rim.

-arigatou kah-chan!

-de nada haha_ falo me abaixando

-Rim, sorria! 3...2...1!_ falo e tiro uma foto de nós duas.

-eu quero ver!_ pede a pequena e lhe mostro

-essa ficou muito boa! Mais tarde eu vou imprimi-la!_ falo já que a câmera fazia isso sozinha. Levanto-me e continuo a andar segurando a mão de Rim pelo festival, comendo a maça caramelada e com um Sesshoumaru um pouco impaciente atrás de nós.

Divertíamos-nos tirando fotos, comendo muito! Rindo e ate mesmo perturbando sesshoumaru! Desde pescar ate uma tenda de mascaras. A cada barraca que passávamos Rim me puxava para dentro, realmente o festival era algo novo para a pequena e eu estava feliz por ter lhe trazido.

Agora Rim havia me puxado para dentro de uma tenda de fogos. Compramos alguns poucos fogos. O suficiente para nos divertimos sem nos machucarmos e demos para Sesshoumaru que já carregava uma sacola atrás de nos. Alias, ele foi muito gentil em se "oferecer" a carrega-la para nós.

"depois de muita insistência!" completo e sinto Rim tropeçar ao meu lado, por pouco consigo segura-la. Sesshoumaru já estava a nossa frente.

-O que houve Rim?_ pergunto preocupada a olhando vendo se estava machucada, porem ela boceja e me acalmo um pouco. "ela esta com sono"

-nada_ ela responde tentando parecer ativa, porem seu corpo a trai e ela boceja novamente.

-vem, você pode dormir no meu colo_ ofereço.

-Mas e os fogos!_ ela exclama

-Eu prometo que lhe acordo antes deles começarem, ai você estará disposta, que tal?_ proponho e ela aceita. Me abaixo e a pego em meus braços continuando a andar

-ela esta bem sesshoumaru, só esta cansada_ digo acalmando o youkai que estava ao lado dela

-me dê ela_ manda sesshoumaru

-o que?

-você e fraca e vai acabar derrubando ela desse jeito, deixe que eu a carregue _ ele diz parecendo um pouco impaciente. Entrego-lhe Rim e ela a ajeita em seu colo

-arigatou sesshoumaru_ agradeço massageando um pouco meu ombro. Sinto alguém esbarrar em mim e caio sentada no chão. Quando levanto a pessoa já havia ido embora

-esta ficando um pouco cheio, não é mesmo? Hehe _falo sem graça, batendo de leve em meu kimono para tirar a sujeira. "ainda bem que eu não estou com rim agora"

Sesshoumaru ergue uma sobrancelha e murmura um breve 'hm' ignoro e olho para trás avistando uma pequena loja de arcos escondida entre duas barracas

-Vamos por aqui_ digo e começo a andar em direção a loja. Era um estabelecimento modesto, poucos móveis e vários arcos pendurados nas paredes, também havia diversos tipos de flechas nas estantes abaixo dos arcos. Um jovem de mais ou menos vinte anos apareceu pela pequena porta no canto ao ouvir o barulho do sininho da porta da frente

-No que posso ajuda-la?_ pergunta o rapaz

-Você tem algum arco pequeno? Uma aljava também_ peço, ele anda ate a parede cheia de arcos

-pequena? Hum, a menor que eu tenho é essa_ ele pega um e me entrega um arco de cor azul escuro, quase preto. Ele devia ter uns noventa centímetros.

-esta perfeita, poderia me ver uma aljava e flechas?_ peço

-Só um momento_ diz o rapaz sumindo por trás da porta. Vejo sesshoumaru entrar na loja com rim em seu colo

-o que esta fazendo?_ pergunta sesshoumaru se aproximando

-A Rim estava aprendendo a usar o arco, então eu resolvi comprar um para ela_ falo abrindo minha bolsa, buscando por minha carteira.

-achei uma aljava menor, quantas flechas a senhorita ira querer?_ pergunta o rapaz saindo pela porta. Ele leva um susto com sesshoumaru e acaba derrubando a aljava no chão. Seu olhar era de puro medo, ele recuava cada vez mais olhando para sesshoumaru.

-y-y-youkai! Saia de perto dele!_ Dizia o rapaz enquanto recuava

-Calma, ele não vai fazer nada_ tento acalma-lo

-Demônio! Largue a criança!_ grita o rapaz novamente

-Calma, ele não vai machuca-la! Não se preocupe!_ tento explicar

-SAIA DA LOJA DEMONIO!_ ele grita apavorado pegando um dos arcos dali, olho preocupada para ele.

-sesshoumaru... _ peço envergonhada e ele entende o que eu quis dizer

-não demore_ ele diz e sai, ando ate o rapaz aterrorizado.

-Você esta bem?

-estou, mas e você? Ele não a machucou? eu não suporto youkais, eles são nojentos!_ ele diz fazendo cara de nojo e eu fico calada

-Se acalme ele não machucou a garota e nem a mim_ falo o ajudando a se levantar

-ah, me desculpe. Seu arco não é mesmo? Você pode vir pega-lo amanhã devido ao festival. O deixarei guardado na loja junto à aljava e as flechas. Os três juntos dão 1345 ienes.

-Hai, voltarei amanhã, pela manhã. Já ne!_ o pago e me despeço saindo apressada pela porta.

Sesshoumaru estava me esperando com Rim em seus braços, ando ate ele envergonhada pelo o ocorrido na loja.

-me desculpe pelo o que houve na loja, se eu soubesse, jamais teria entrado Sesshoumaru_ me desculpo.

-esqueça. O que você vai fazer agora?_ ele pergunta sem se alterar

-os fogos começam a meia noite e são aproximadamente onze e meia_ falo pensando no que nós poderíamos fazer

-tem um lago aqui perto, por que não vamos vê-lo?_ sugiro e como ele nada diz, interpreto que poderia ir.

Caminho ate o final do vilarejo e entro na trilha que a senhora havia falado para mim. Ela era bastante aberta, porem eu mal conseguia ver um palmo a frente do meu rosto. A luz da lua conseguia infiltrar um pouco as arvores e me mostrava mais ou menos o caminho, mas vez ou outra eu tropeçava numa pedra ou em algum galho caído ate que finalmente termos chego ao nosso destino.

O lago era cercado por flores, acho que tulipas, havia varias pedras ao redor dele e uma pequena ponte ligando as duas margens. A lua cheia iluminava o lago, por isso, não tive problemas para andar ate a ponte e me inclinar para ver melhor o reflexo da lua na água. "isso me deu uma ideia!"

Pego a câmera na minha bolsa e a programo

"Mas como eu vou obrigar o sesshoumaru? Hum, acho que pode funcionar"

Chamo sesshoumaru e ele se aproxima com rim ainda em seus braços, fico ao lado dele e sorrio ficando na ponta dos pés para conseguir erguera câmera acima de nós, por pouco sesshoumaru não sai e eu consigo tirar a foto.

Porem o flash acabou por acordar a pequena.

-o que foi? Os fogos começaram?_ Pergunta Rim com uma voz sonolenta, ela pede para descer e Sesshoumaru a coloca no chão.

-lie, lie. Eu só estava tirando uma foto, gomene por ter acordar Rim-chan!_ digo colocando a câmera em cima da ponte e me abaixando na altura dela. Afago seus cabelos sorrindo ao vê-la tentar arruma-los novamente. Segundos depois sinto outro flash

- o que é isso?_ pergunta sesshoumaru com um olhar curioso já com a câmera nas mãos tentando descobrir o que era aquilo

"parece ate uma criança" penso rindo internamente vendo sesshoumaru fazer uma cara confusa enquanto olhava para a câmera. Novamente outro flash e sesshoumaru ameaça joga-la no lago

-sesshoumaru, não!_ grito correndo ate ele e tentando tomar a câmera dele, mas toda vez que eu estava perto ele dava um jeito de fazê-la ficar no lado oposto ao que eu estava!

"Quem diria que eu viveria para ver sesshoumaru desse jeito? Haha ate que é um pouco fofo...".

-sesshoumaru, para com isso!_ digo enquanto pulava tentando alcançar a câmera, mas ele segura minha cabeça e me empurra com uma das mãos.

-humana irritante

"h.u.m.a.n.a i.r.r.i.t.a.n.t.e. retiro o que disse! fofo é a ultima coisa que ele vai ser!"

-o que você disse!

-o que é essa luz?_ ele pergunta apontando para a câmera me ignorando

-é o flash, agora me devolve!_peço irritada

-o que é flash?_ ele pergunta e nesse exato momento outro flash é disparado, aproveito que sesshoumaru fecha os olhos e tento alcançar a câmera, porem ele me impede se virando de costas.

-sesshoumaru me devolve!_ tento alcançar a câmera

-responda._ ele se vira e ergue a câmera e eu recomeço a pular.

-devolve!_peço novamente tentando puçás o braço dele para baixo, mas não consigo, então bufo

-infantil!_ exclamo virando de costas e vejo Rim nos olhando e tentando abafar o riso. "o que é tão engraçado?"

-Se você não me responder eu irei jogar isso na água_ escuto sesshoumaru ameaçar e o vejo andar ate a margem

-NÃOO! Sesshoumaru, não faz isso!_ corro ate ele e tento novamente pegar a câmera

-me da logo isso sesshoumaru e para de ser infantil!_ o encaro

-não sou eu que esta pulando feito uma criança tentando pegar algo que sabe que não vai conseguir_ ele revida também me encarando, "perto..." penso e sinto meu rosto esquentar.

-ME DA ISSO LOGO SESSHOUMARU!_ grito impaciente e escuto Rim começar a rir.

-não grite por tão pouco, ate uma criança esta rindo de você humana._ ele debocha.

-DE MIM?! ELA ESTA RINDO DA SUA INFANTILIDADE AO SE NEGAR DEVOLVER A MINHA CÂMERA!_ retruco e as risadas ficam mais altas

-se você tivesse me respondido eu já teria lhe entregue essa coisa_ ele fala ainda erguendo a câmera

-infantil... Isso ai é uma câmera fotográfica, serve para capturar imagens e essa luz é para clarear quando esta escuro para a foto poder sair boa! Satisfeito? Agora me entrega a câmera!_ peço novamente, ele finalmente me entrega e eu procuro algum arranhão.

-se você tiver feito um só arranhão eu-

-Kah-chan, olha! Já vai começar os fogos!_ rim me interrompe. Guardo a câmera e procuro os fogos que havíamos comprado e os fósforos.

-aqui Rim-chan, segure por aqui_ digo e acendo sua estrelinha, faço o mesmo com a minha.

-que bonito!_ exclama a pequena vendo as faíscas da sua estrelinha

-tente rodar assim_ lhe mostro e a faísca começou a mudar de cor. A pequena faz o mesmo e sorri ficando encantada com as cores que saiam da sua estrelinha. Deixo a minha de lado e pego a câmera, começando a tirar fotos da pequena. Quando ela nota se aproxima de mim e passa a tirar fotos junto comigo. Os fogos começaram a ser lançados no céu, a pequena pega a câmera e começa a tirar foto deles, a abraço também passando a observa-los.

Eles eram muito bonitos, cada um com sua própria cor que se misturava a outras no céu, umas se sobressaiam às outras, mas mesmo assim, ate a mais simples cor recebia seu devido destaque e completava a outra. Vejo Rim se afastar de mim e ir ate sesshoumaru, ela o puxa para perto e fala algo em seu ouvido, ele concorda, pega Rim no colo e anda ate mim.

-Quero tirar uma foto com a okaasan e o otousan!_ ela com um brilho no olhar e um sorriso que não ousei negar. Fico ao lado de sesshoumaru e sorrio olhando para a pequena. Após tirarmos a foto continuamos ali observando o agora colorido e alegre, céu.

Gostaram? eu sou realmente péssima em romances T.T eu sei, não precisam esfregar na cara, ok?

Amei os reviews, irei responder todos no próximo capitulo u.u e para quem ainda não deixou...

Deixem um recadinho aqui em baixo meus queridos leitores (coitados que esperaram essa baka atualizar a fic) um minuto é o suficiente para se escrever um review e me enviar u.u

eu queria tanto que vcs pudessem ver a imagem!  
.br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-animes-inuyasha-a-cura-do-meu-coracao-570527/capitulo6  
É bem no comecinho do cap! eu achei ela depois que escrevi e vi que era perfeita u.u

Ate a proxima

Bjus Bjus Bye


End file.
